In a class of conventional mass spectrometry techniques known as "MS/MS" methods, ions (known as "parent ions") having mass-to-charge ratio within a selected range are isolated in an ion trap. The trapped parent ions are then allowed, or induced, to dissociate (for example, by colliding with background gas molecules within the trap) to produce ions known as "daughter ions." The daughter ions are then ejected from the trap and detected.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,101, issued Apr. 5, 1988, to Syka, et al., discloses an MS/MS method in which ions (having a mass-to-charge ratio within a predetermined range) are trapped within a three-dimensional quadrupole trapping field. The trapping field is then scanned to eject unwanted parent ions (ions other than parent ions having a desired mass-to-charge ratio) sequentially from the trap. The trapping field is then changed again to become capable of storing daughter ions of interest. The trapped parent ions are then induced to dissociate to produce daughter ions, and the daughter ions are ejected sequentially from the trap for detection.
In order to eject unwanted parent ions from the trap prior to parent ion dissociation, U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,101 teaches that the trapping field should be scanned by sweeping the amplitude of the fundamental voltage which defines the trapping field.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,101 also teaches that a supplemental AC field can be applied to the trap during the period in which the parent ions undergo dissociation, in order to promote the dissociation process (see column 5, lines 43-62), or to eject a particular ion from the trap so that the ejected ion will not be detected during subsequent ejection and detection of sample ions (see column 4, line 60, through column 5, line 6).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,101 also suggests (at column 5, lines 7-12) that a supplemental AC field could be applied to the trap during an initial ionization period, to eject a particular ion (especially an ion that would otherwise be present in large quantities) that would otherwise interfere with the study of other (less common) ions of interest.
However, conventional MS/MS methods are capable only of obtaining information of limited scope regarding each sample of interest. It would be desirable to obtain a broader range of information regarding a sample than can be obtained from conventional MS/MS methods. To minimize the time required to analyze a sample, and to maximize sample information, it would also be desirable to obtain such information in a manner in which daughter ions of interest are selectively resonated for detection. However, until the present invention, it was not known how to simultaneously achieve all these objectives in an ion trap.